guildfolkvangrfandomcom-20200215-history
Social System
Friendship system The friendship is a relations built by both sides forwardly, it is the precondition of building higher-level relations (couple, sworn etc) '''Conditions for making friends''' * the two players must be in the same server * the two players are not blocking, nor blacklisting each other '''How to add friends''' * right-click a player on your current screen and click "Add friends" on the pop menu. You can have 100 friends at most * click the "Friends" button (Alt+F) on the bottom right of screen, open the Friends list, click the heart-shaped button and select player on the screen * open the team interface, select a player and click "Add friends" * on the chatting display box, click the name of player, click "Add friends" on the pop menu * receiving a strange mail, click the "Add friends" button '''Refuse to add friend''' * if you are in the blacklist of a selected player, he/she won't receive your message * if your Friends list of is full, you will receive a failure message of "You have a maximum number of friends in your current group, please change another group" * if the selected player clicked on the system option "Refuse to add friend", you will receive the failure message of "Sorry, your request has been refused" * add friends again and again, the request will fail '''Profits of making friends''' * it is more advantageous for your communication after becoming friends, you can chat privately, you also can view the status of your friend and check whether your friend is on-line anytime * when the friendship degree is increased to a certain level, players can marry and go for brothers, with on-line and off-line notice '''Friend degree''' * the friendship degree is 1 when you make a new friend - choose a friend in the Friend interface and select "View data" to see your friendship degree * friendship degree increases if you play in the same team with your friend '''Sending mail to a friend''' * Open the friend interface, double-click the player name and input content in the pop interface, click "Send". If the player is on-line and his mail switch is on, he would receive your mail immediately; if the player is off-line, he will receive the mail when he logs in next time * You can reply by clicking "Reply" button when you view the mail Receive mail * The "Friend" button in the operation interface will twinkle when there's any new mail. Left-click the button (shortcut key "Alt+F") to check the mail. There are more than one new mails if "Next" button is bright. Click it to check the next mail * Click "Reply" button to reply the sender. If the sender is not in the friend list and he/she is online with the friend switch open, you may click "Add Friend" to add him/her to the friend list Create mail * Mail allows text, expression symbol and entity information * Right-click the player on the Friend list, select "History information" to view all mails during your logging in this time * The maximum characters of each mail is 512 Search player * Click the "Research" button (like a magnifier) in the bottom right of Friend interface to open the window of player researching. Input various conditions to check the player information in your current server Searching method * There are two ways of searching: Search and Advanced Search. The default page is Search, supporting nickname and number ID Break off * Player selects one of friends on the list to break off. After player A breaks off with player B, player B does not exist on the list of player A, but player B can see player A on his list, the friendship degree will not change either * When the friendship degree reaches 500 points, breaking off is considered as a high risk action, it requires secondary password * In the Friend list, if the relationships you want to break are couple, sworn, master and apprentice, you must divorce, break sworn, betray master (expel apprentice) at first * Click "Delete Friend", select confirm on the pop interface; cancel and X to close confirming window Black list * You can not send a mail to the players on your Black list. If you click at a name on your Black list, you will get a message "You can not send mail to a player on your Black list" * You can not see the player who is included on your Black list Remove a player from Black list * You can remove a player from Black list to dissolve the black list relationship, so that you can receive mail from him/her, talk to him/her privately as well as add him/her as your friend Temporary friend Conditions for listing as a temporary friend * When you open the temporary friend interface in Friend UI, the player you add will be on the temporary list * The player has added me as a friend, but I do not add him(or her), if he sent a mail to me and I replayed, he (or she ) would be added on the temporary list automatically You can have 20 Temporary Friends at most, if there are more than 20, the oldest will be replaced by the newest Once the player is off-line, the temporary list will be cleared History information * Click "Friends" button (Alt+F) on the button of screen and right-click a friend on your Friend list, select "History information" to open the "History information" window. It records the mail information of your logging in this time, no record once you quit Master system Master system is carefully designed in this game to help a novice get familiar with this game soon and promote communication between novice and experienced player. You can even find a perfect master who can answer your questions, show you the way and provide you with all kinds of equipments and items. While through helping a novice, experienced player can not only get considerable extra experience, but also some other rewards such as titles and awards. Precondition of having a master * Apprentice must reach level 10 * The level of master should be 10 levels higher than that of apprentice at least * The Teacher morality of master needs to be Primary master at least * The master must be a friend of the apprentice Finding a master / Accepting a apprentice * When there are only two of you in your team, go to Da Li (141, 134) and talk to Elder Nieh. The Master-to be player should click "I am here with my apprentice for the ceremony of accepting an apprentice", there will be a hint asking the apprentice "Do you want ... (name of master) to be your master?" and two options "Yes" and "Not". After the apprentice agreed, you will set up the relationship between you two successfully Teacher morality level * Player must upgrade to Primary master to accept an apprentice. You can go to Da Li (141, 134) and talk to Elder Nieh and select "I want to upgrade my Teacher morality level". After handing in some Moral points, you will receive a title of "Primary master" and became able to accept apprentice Teacher morality level - Number limit of your apprentice - Moral points required Primary master - 2 - 500 Intermediate master - 3 - 5000 Superior master - 5 - 25000 Famous master - 8 - 50000 Rewards of having a master * After you have a master, the experience you get through battles will increase by 10% * If you kill monsters with your master in your team, the experience you get through battles will increase by 20% * Once you meet the rules of gaining Moral points, your Moral points will increase when you are killing monsters with your apprentice * When you are helping many apprentices at one time, your Moral points will increase no more than you are helping one apprentice Experience contribution * When you reach level 30, part of the experience you get will be saved in then NPC Elder Nieh (141, 134) in Da Li by calculation, which can be taken by your master. The limit of experience contribution is 8.000.000; the exceeded experience of 8.000.000 will not be contributed to your master Dis-enroll your apprentice * Find Elder Nieh (141, 134) in Da Li and select "I decide to dis-enroll my apprentice" Betray your master * Find Elder Nieh (141, 134) in Da Li and select "I want to dissolve the relationship between my master and me" Bonus reward * The master will receive some experience reward and moral points when the apprentice reaches some certain levels * The master will receive some experience reward when the apprentice joins in guild and a class for the first time Kin system Meet with friends of the same interests and become kinship. Go to have your own space. Become Kin Conditions * 2 to 6 players can have one kinship * Each two players need to have friendship points no less than 1000 (kill monsters in a team will increase friendship points between two) * All members having a kinship can't have a relationship of teacher and apprentice or couples * If there is an existed kinship among members, it's impossible to establish a new kinship (except that the leader has a kinship relationship with a member) * All members need to be in a team * Kin costs 10 golds How to become kin * Team leader finds Finance Chen (144, 68) in Luo Yang, select "Swearing Brotherhood" and he will ask all members whether they agree to join the kinship Get the Title * After becoming kinship, members going to Luo Yang in a team. Team leader talks to Finance Chen (144, 68) and select "Get A Title", new title will be ok after leader paying 5 golds and entering a proper title Modify Title * All members form a team first, leader takes all to Luo Yang finding Finance Chen (144, 68) and select "Modify Title". A new title will be set after leader paying 5 golds and entering a proper title Accept New Member * If the kinship has less than 6 players, new player can be added in at any time. Form a team including new members and the old, team leader talks with Finance Chen (144, 68) and select "Swearing Brotherhood" Remove Kin Relation * Talk with Finance Chen (144, 68) in Luo Yang and select "Remove Kin Relation". Finance Chen will ask about whether player wants to remove kin relation. If player verifies, kin title will be deleted and other members having kinship will get the mail informing "The relationship: a removed kin relation, you are not kin any more!". If two players have one kinship and either side removes the kinship, the other side will be informed to have no kinship when online and lose the kin title Marriage system Feel lonely in swinging Kung Fu world? The game supplies with charming roles, variety quests as well as emotional care. First, marriage requires: * A sweet lover * Both sides are above Lv 35 * Both players are in one team without the third one * Bridegroom is required to take 52 golds 5 silvers and 20 coppers as betrothal gifts * Your friendship should be above 1000 * Both players shall be in Luo Yang. Distant wedding is not available at he moment * Satisfied with above six conditions, any side has a talk with Go-between and you will get married. Go-between is in Luo Yang (49, 59) Congratulations! You have a lover along with you in your life. You will find a new title: wife of XXX or husband of XXX. Also you have a new item: marriage ring. What's more, your friend will get the good news by E-mail. Prepared to get wishes! Marriage Skills You gain 4 couple skills after marriage. It means it's available to the better half * Twin care : increase the better half's HP by rate, lasting 30 minutes * Pink Care: help the target restore HP by 5% * Reborn Love: revive restoring the HP and MP by 10% * Doomed love: teleport to the scene where the mate is, available when the couple are in the same scene Team-mate system Players in one team have the relationship of team mate How To Become Teammates * Player clicks head portrait to create a team. Select nearby players, who are not in any team, right click the player sending "Invite to join team" . Once the target agrees, you two will become teammates Benefits of Be Teammates * Kill senior monsters along with teammate, exp. will be double when killing together * In team mode, team members are in one side to fight Relieve Teammates Relationship * Team leader dismisses the team - in team mode, the leader clicks the "Team" button (Team members have no such option) or right click head portrait or model, it will supply with the option of dismissing the team * Leave the team. Click "Leave" on team interface to leave the current team * Kicked out by the team leader Team Member Head Portrait Display * Head portrait of team member will display below your head portrait on the left * View member's HP and other states * Left click to member's head portrait to targeted the member * Right click member's head portrait, choose options in list such as adding as friends, viewing info Team interface (Team leader) * Click the "team" button at the bottom of the screen (Alt+T) to open the team interface * In the team interface, the team master can use the functions as follows: ** Select distribution mode of team: Separate distribution and average distribution can be chosen. Separate distribution mode(the default mode) suits combat in the wild, average distribution suits the repetition ** View the application list: There may be a few players applying to join your team at same time, through this list, can select and decide the ones who can join ** Dismiss team: Dismiss the team, all members of team will be in no team state ** Leave team: Leave the team, the player after the team leader will become the next team leader ** Ask someone to leave: Select a player in the team interface, click "Ask someone to leave the team", in this way you can kick him out of the team ** Appoint a team leader: Select a player in the team interface, click "Appoint a team leader", can appoint a player the team leader. ** Add friends: Select a player in the team interface, click "Add friends" to add this player as your friend Guild and class mates Classifieds system